The Wildmage
by Ice-Blue-eyez
Summary: Talking to animals, making new friends, and traveling with ponies along with the Queens Riders. This is the new life of Daine Sarrasri. Ive added a new chapter. If you like, please review and give me suggestions for the next chapter! I might use it!
1. Captured

In a small villiage known as Snowsdale, 2 weeks walk away from the nearest large town, there lived a girl about 13. She was quick, and clever, and a very easy liar. She new her way around forests, and she bonded with animals of all kinds. Her favorite and best friend was her pony Cloud. Her mother insisted on teaching her healings, for her mother had a small Gift, but Daine never got the knack for it. Daine would mainly spend her time with the wolf pack of Long Lake. But these were not her only adventures......  
  
When Daine was 10, she had been riding Cloud bareback in the forests that lay behind her village. They had stopped at a nearby stream. The water was crystal clear, so she and Cloud stopped for a quick drink. When Daine put her hands in to get some, she found the water icy cold. After they rested awhile and basked in the sun, they gathered themselves together to head back out. When she headed over to get on cloud, she reared. Daine turned around to see what had caused her horse to spook when someone grabbed her. Another women got a hold of Cloud. The man who had grabbed her, threw her down, and she bumped her head on a rock. She lay there unconscious, and was then carried off with the man, women, and their accomplices.  
  
When she awoke, she saw nothing but dark. Cloud was tied over in the corner. Daine herself had her hands bound with some strong bailing twine. She sat for a moment to try to come up with a plan. In the silence, she studied her surroundings (or wat she could see). In the far corner of her prison, she saw the thinnest beem of light peeking through a small crack. She quietly slipped over to it. She could hear voices, but just faintly.  
  
Read the next chapter to find out about what happens to Daine  
  
Please leave a review!!! 


	2. Inside Information

People were chattering away in the room. Daine could here them faintly through the small hole. Here is what she heard.  
  
"Did you get the girl??" asked a tall slender woman around the age of 25.  
  
"Yeah, her and that wretched pony are down in the cellar. That horse kicked my in the leg!!" replied an older man, about 35.  
  
"Are you sure she is the one??" asked another young woman about 20.  
  
"Yeah," replied a young man sitting in the corner. He looked around 20 as well. He was the one who had got Daine. "She had the light inside, we could see it. It was a faint copper light. Just enough of it to overcome even the best mage. Numair Salmalin has competition with this mage."  
  
"Does she know about her Gift?" asked the younger woman.  
  
"No, but her mother has been trying to teach her to heal." He said. "According to Garth, the Scanran Future Mage, she will be taught by Numair to use her Gift. We must keep them apart. They are said to meet when the girl is 13." When he finished, they all sat quietly for a moment.  
  
Another woman walked into the room and took a seat in the corner, "Hello," she said. "Sorry I'm late. I had to deal with the girl. I missed the introduction, will you all say your names?"  
  
They introduced themselves as the following:  
  
The tall slender woman was named Narcissa Trekna The younger woman around 20 was Emily Stone. The man around 35 was Nicholas Parche. The man around 20 was Christopher Vivaldi. The woman who came in late was Sarah Moreau.  
  
The conversation continued. Her is a summary of what Daine overheard.  
  
These people had seen a light in her. She did not want to admit she had a Gift though. They were planning on killing her. They were going to hang her so they would be sure she was dead.  
  
It was to happen tomorrow, leaving Daine only hours to plan an escape.  
  
Read the next chapter to find out what happens during their farewells with Daine. 


	3. The copper thread

The sound of knocking was on the door to Daine's cell first thing in the morning. Oh No!! She thought. Like an idiot she had fallen asleep and had not come up with any plans. The door opened to reveal Sara Moreau standing their with a rope. She walked over to Daine without saying a word. Daine was glaring at her with the most stubborn face you would have ever seen. The woman grabbed the bounds that were tying her, and Daine instantly bit her upper arm. The woman released her and screamed. "You little wretch!!" With that, Daine dashed under her and out the door. But, she ran into Christopher Vivaldi. He grabbed her and she kicked to get him to let her go. His grip on her was a good one and she failed to escape. They walked her to the dorr and led her outside. The others were all there, waiting.  
  
"We're sorry little girl, but we cant let you live." said Emily.  
  
"Your powers would destroy us all." said Nicholas.  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment. She searched deep inside her self for a plan. But instead, she found a thread. A thread of copper fire. It hung inside her, loose and unstrung. She grabbed it.  
  
"Say goodbye to the light of day," said Sara.  
  
She tied a rope to Daine's neck, and the other to a tree limb, about 8 feet from the ground. (Daine was only 5 ft. tall.) She lifted Daine onto a tall wooden crate (about 3 ft. high) The rope was just faintly loose.  
  
"Goodbye, Daine Sarrasri." They all chorused together.  
  
Sarah kicked the box. Daine fell and the rope went taught. Daine cast the thread she found out. She didn't even realize what she did until a large haxk came a bit the twine holding Daine and she Lunged to the ground. There was a moment of hesitastion from her jailors. Daine jumped and ran. She ran and ran and ran. Her speed grew less as she became weak. Whatever she did with that thread of copper fire made her very weary. Her capturers did not pursue her. When she turned around to make sure, she ran into a rock and tripped. She fell into the stream, forgetting all about what had happened.  
  
She lay there unconscious for some time.  
  
Read the next chapter to find out about what happens to Daine. 


	4. The Bear escape

Daine was lying there for at least 2 days before her pursuers found her again. But when they bent over to grab her, she beamed with copper glow. When Sara tried to grab her, she was shocked and a cut appeared on her arm. This happened every time one of them went to grab her. They decided that it was hopeless and must find another way. They tried using sticks, but they fell to ashes. After a day of trying, they grabbed the rope that lay tied to wrists. It was not glowing so it was safe. When they tried to pull her, she aopened her eyes. They were not normal. They were solid copper glow. She began to glow more until it blinded her kidnappers. When it got even brighter, It began to scorch them. She stood in the beams in the middle of all the light. Poor Daine!! She was unaware of what was going on. What could be happening to her?? No one knew or expected this. Now for sure the villagers would see them and they would be captured. Sara grabbed a tarp from her rucksack and threw it towards Daine. It cover her, the light went out, and the floating girl fell and rolled over the small hill. She was still unconscious. They bound the tarp to her and carried her back to their housing. They had tried to keep it small, just a homemade gallows and a quick and easy painful death for Daine. But, what had just happened went beyond what they expected. When they got to the house, Sara and the rest bound up their wounds. Daine lay next to cloud in the darkness of the cellar once more. Done, Dead. That's what most of you may think. She could not escape now, or could she??  
  
Cloud pawed at her all night until she woke. Daine had no memory since being captured. She did not know where she was or how she got there. She sat in the corner. She closed her eyes. She looked again deep inside for a plan. But instead, she found this thread of light. A small well of copper fire. She did not know what it was. She grabbed it and it threw it, with her hand following it. She did not realize what she was doing, it just came. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bear broke down her cell door. Daine crawled to the back, scared of the humongous creature before her. It walked up to her, and nuzzled her and then ran back to the forest. Daine untied Cloud, and they galloped back to her village. She was glad to be away from that darkness.  
  
Find out in the next chapter what her mother thinks of the tale, or what Daine can actually remember. 


	5. Lies and explanations

It took them a days ride to reach Snowsdale. Those people had taken her pretty far!!! When she arrived, her mother saw her letting Cloud out to pasture.  
  
"Daine where have u been?? The whole village had been in fret. We've been searching for days!!"  
  
That's when Daine realized how long shed been gone. It had been at least a week.  
  
"Its ok momma, ill explain it to you."  
  
Her mother escorted her back in to the house. Daine told her everything that had happened. Before, she hadn't been able to remember anything. But now her memory was coming back.  
  
"They grabbed me and took me to the hideout..."  
  
Her mother only sat there in silence; to her, it sounded like a child's lie. She wasn't sure if Daine was telling the truth for she had a silver tongue (a knack for lying without being caught). Daine was very clever, and got away with stories she made up in her head. This, the entire village knew. But still her mother trusted Daine and knew she wouldn't lie about something so dangerous.  
  
"They tried to hang me on this pitifully made gallows!!"  
  
Daine continued with her story to the part with the bear. Her mom gasped when she heard about the bear coming up to her. She gave her a hug, and the two went to bed.  
  
I know this was a short chapter but it didn't tie in with the next chapter or the previous one. Read on to find out about a mysterious stranger who shows up at the doorstep of the Sarrasri household. 


	6. The stranger at the door

Sorry everyone but I was unable to get on the internet all of last week. It wasn't working. (or It might have been that I was grounded, but whose to say...) Here is the next chapter:  
  
Both Mother and daughter slept soundlessly that night. Neither stirred nor shifted once. They woke with the sun and did the mornings chores. When the sun was high in the sky, a knock was upon the door. Daine's mother was the one to answer it. When she opened it, she saw a man. The face was familiar and she instantly knew who it was; it was her husband and Daine's father. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into her room. Luckily Daine was out picking berries.  
  
"What are you doing here??" she asked, still gazing at him. He wasn't as excited as she seemed to be.  
  
"I came to see my daughter, Daine. Where is she? I want to speak to her and tell her im sorry for not being here." He replied. His voice was very stern.  
  
"Shes out," came the quick answer, "Shell be back soon. But..." her words seemed lost in her mouth. "I don't think it would be wise to tell her who you are. It could hurt her..."  
  
He stared at her and closed his eyes momentarily. He knew she was right. He hadn't seen Daine in 9 years. She was 1 yr old when he left her and her mother. It still had a knife through her mothers heart. It still pained her when she thought of him. But what he didn't know was that She had told Daine that he was dead. Never to come back.  
  
"Can I at least see her?" he said at last. The thin smile that was on his face faded.  
  
The door to the house busted open. "I got so many berries mom!! I filled 3 buckets!!" she walked in and saw her mother and father. (of course she didn't know he was)  
  
"I'm sorry," she said staring at him. He was the only man she'd seen her mom with since forever. "ill leave yins alone." She turned on her heel and strode quickly out of the room.  
  
When Daine's mother was sure she was out of hearing distance, she turned back to the man. "Fine. You got to see her. Now will you leave?? You've already done it once." She said, her face grave. He stared at her for a long while.  
  
"Ill be around," he said. "In case you want to tell our daughter the truth." He opened the door and walked out. She stared after him.  
  
"Goodbye, Nicholas Parche." She said to herself, as she walked him walk slowly down the road, farther and farther from her. A tear fell down her cheek.  
  
Keep reading!! Please REVIEW!! 


End file.
